


Waking Up to Rain is Best When...

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [28]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rain, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: The thunderstorm conveniently allowed Hux to spend the night at his place. Ben wakes up the next morning, the rain still coming down. It shouldn't take much to convince Hux to stay, keep dry. It doesn't take much for Ben to not get up.





	Waking Up to Rain is Best When...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kylux Cantina, Week 62. Theme: morning - prompt "Waking up to the sound of rain."
> 
> How could I not write this? It's a perfect conclusion!

First he felt warmth trickling against his forehead, steady but intermittent, before recognising the rhythm and rasp to it. He didn’t dare move, or open his eyes. Not only was Hux’s breathing relaxing him but he didn’t want to wake him up when he spent so little time sleeping in the first place.

Curled up on the couch, waiting for sleep to reclaim him, he could hear the patter of rain against the balcony windows. It wasn’t the relentless sound of the storm from last night but steady, and providing unneeded persuasion to stay indoors when he was quite happy where he was.

Unconsciously he nuzzled in closer to Hux. A hand that he didn’t realised had drifted in sleep curled fingers into the fabric of the borrowed shirt Hux wore. He could smell the detergent he used but even the scent of sandalwood underneath, the soap that Hux used. 

It was his own deliberate movement, cautious but gentle to not wake him up, that loosened his thumb, dragging it down Hux’s sternum. He held his breath, tracing Hux’s chest, aware that the pounding in his ears silenced the rain. 

He could easily make an excuse for wayward fingers, if it came down to it. Not that he needed to in this moment. But one minute became two and eventually five minutes passed by. He dared to breathe when Hux didn’t budge, letting body heat and the rhythm of rain relax him.

A distant rumble of thunder had him smiling. Hux had mentioned he had no plans for today so keeping him dry in his apartment would be very easy.

It wasn’t until he lowered his cheek back onto Hux’s chest that he felt Hux’s arm tense. Attempt to wiggle. Ben prepared to move away but settled back in when Hux’s hand freed itself and settled between his shoulder blades. 

A few more minutes passed when short but smooth nails began dragging across his spine, soft strokes, back and forth. His pillow rose then sank with a deep inhale. 

A shorter breath, perhaps a yawn, and Hux’s chin tipped down, almost grazing his hair. “Still raining.”

“Yeah.” Ben knew this was his cue to get up, play the friend, but Hux’s hand was still doing its gentle scratching. Reluctantly he lifted his head “You want coffee? Well, I hope I can make coffee, I have no idea if the power is back on.”

“I’m good.” Hux’s murmured reassurance could’ve been for the grudging process of waking up but his gaze was fixed on him, soft but certain. A little shy but watching him, aware. Knowing that his head had been on Hux’s chest. 

When those fingers drifted up to the nape of his neck, almost tickling for how light and tentative it was, Ben lifted himself a bit higher, hovering inches from Hux but bringing himself level to parted lips. 

When their lips touched, they shaped into a smile. Ben delightedly sank into a deeper kiss when the next words reached his ears.

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> If interested you can follow me over at [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
